je sais où aller
by goelandrouge
Summary: J'arrête d'être sadique 5 minutes oups auteur qui rougit voici un peu de douceur dans un mondede brute .... voir la vie en musique tantôt en rose tantôt en noire ...a vous de voir lol euh pas envoyer les tomates pourries lol
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais où aller ….**

J'avais envie d'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ….. Donc …. Bien que ne raffolant pas de ce chanteur ( héhéhé qui sait qui c'est ? Lol) …. J'adore cette chanson …. Alors, j'ai imaginé mon héros sorcier préféré (et pour une fois je ne le maltraite pas) méditant sur cette chanson …..

J'espère que vous aimerez ……

Comme cette chambre d'hôtel est sordide ….. Pfffffffffff ….. Mare des missions ….. Mare d'être éloigné de toi ….. Allez mon MP3 et un peux de musique ……

_Qu'il neige sur ma vie, gèle en mon cœur  
Tombent les pluies rien ne me fait peur  
Loin d'ici, loin des douleurs,  
Je sais où ressusciter, je sais où aller_

Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour éprouver un tel sentiment de plénitude …. Comme une évidence ….. Tu es mon refuge …. Mon abri 

_C'est une campagne où je suis né  
C'est un rivage où tout a commencé  
J'en ai vu bien d'autres mais celui-là  
Jamais rien ne l'effacera  
_

MMMMMMMMMM c'est vrai mon amour tu es ma plage de sable fin, tu es mon Eden à moi ….. Mon équilibre ma délivrance …. Tu es mon univers ….. C'est comme si je suis né ce jour là ……… quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras ….. Dans ton cœur ….. Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil

_C'est une langue qui m'a bercé  
Ce sont des notes qui m'ont emporté  
Vers toutes les autres mais sans jamais  
Risquer de se faire oublier  
_

Tu m'as appris a une nouvelle langue …. Universelle …. Tu as joué pour moi cette musique …. Unique …. Magnifique ….. Me ramenant à chaque instant à toi ….. Tes bras …. Ta bouche …. Ton corps …. Ta bouche …. Tu m'as appris le véritable amour ……

_Ce sont des visages familiers  
Des vieux que l'âge incruste peu à peu  
Dans nos paysages montagneux  
Des hommes comme des rochers_

C'est une enfance que je chéris  
C'est une chance de pousser ici  
Prison de soleil au milieu des mers  
Terre de rêve et repère

Tu as emballé mes souvenirs de miels …. Rendant mes rêves dorés comme les étoiles …. Tu es devenu mon repère …. Mon rocher ……Mon point d'ancrage ….. Mon soleil dans la nuit …. J'étais comme un enfant …. A qui tu as fait découvrir les merveilles de la vie …. Je suis ton prisonnier consentant …. _  
_

_Gardez tous les châteaux des rois  
Or ou bijoux je reste là  
Je ne les échangerai pas  
Là je suis chez moi  
Je suis riche de ça_

Je suis riche de ça  


Rien ne pourra jamais te remplacer …. Tu es mon or …. Ma richesse …. Je suis riche de toi ….

_Qu'il neige sur ma vie, gèle en mon cœur  
Tombent les pluies rien ne me fait peur  
Loin d'ici, loin des douleurs,  
Je sais où ressusciter, je sais où aller  
_

Tu es ma fontaine de jouvence …. Ma délivrance …. Tu me purifies de toutes souillures …. Tu effaces toutes mes blessures …. Tu es ma terre …. Tu es ma maison …. Tu es mon chez moi ….. Tu es mon seul besoin ….

Et chaque nuit je me donne à toi …. Je me fond en toi ….. J'aime quand tu me possèdes ….. Me marquant chaque jour un peu plus …. Je suis ton habitant …. Tu es ma patrie …. Mon pays …… Avec toi je me sens si fort ….. Si puissant …. Aucune tempête ne peut m'atteindre ….. Rien ne peut me faire plier ……

Je n'ai besoin que de tes bras pour me sentir vivant …. Survivant ….

Bientôt je serrais de retour à tes côtés je t'aime mon dragon d'argent

Et il s'endort là bercé par cette musique ….. Parti en rêve rejoindre son amant magique ….. Son Eden …..Son paradis …..

Il la lui chantera un jour cette chanson moldue ……

Ben viiiiiiiiiiiii je ne suis pas toujours sadique avec eux non ? ……


	2. Chapter 2

**Je n'ai plus rien à te donner ...**

Quand l'amour meurt et qu'on refuse de se déchirer ... Il yen a toujours un qui part ...

_Tout s'arrête un jour  
Le soleil dans les yeux  
On croit plus à l'amour  
Et l'on se sent si vieux  
Les tremblements d'cœur  
Les frissons sur la peau  
Juste après la douceur  
On se tourne le dos  
Tout s'arrête un jour  
A garder les blessures  
On appelle au secours  
On se dit des mots durs  
_

Hier encore, nous étions un, nous ne pouvions concevoir la vie l'un sans l'autre ... mais le temps a fait son oeuvre ravageuse et destructrice ... Comment oublier ton ennui que tu m'as craché à la figure ... Ta rega que tu m'as vomi sur le coeur ... Tes mots ... Tes mots ... Autant d'épée enfoncée dans mon coeur ... Autant de poignard dans mes sentiments ...

_Je n'ai plus rien à te donner  
Que ma tendresse et mon passé  
Des caresses, des promesses, des baisers  
Tu sais c'est terminé  
Je n'ai plus rien à te donner  
Que mon espoir et mes pensées  
Les miroirs des mémoires déformés  
En nous se sont cassés  
Je n'ai plus rien à te donner  
_

Je ne peux plus ... Non je ne peux plus te dire je t'aime ... Avec mes yeux ... Avec ma voie ... Avec mes mains ... Avec mon corps ... Tu as tout détruite ... Je ne sais plus donner sans recevoir ...

_Tout s'arrête un jour  
Envahi par le vide  
On a tout le retour  
Comme un enfant livide  
Les après-midi  
Les statues des jardins  
Se meurent avec l'ennui  
Dans le creux de nos reins  
_Mon désire est mort ... Tuer par tes mots ... Tuer par l'ennui ... Tuer par la routine ... Tuer par le temps qui passe ...

_Je n'ai plus rien à te donner  
Que ma tendresse et mon passé  
Des caresses, des promesses, des baisers  
Tu sais c'est terminé  
Je n'ai plus rien à te donner  
Que mon espoir et mes pensées  
Les miroirs des mémoires déformés  
En nous se sont cassés  
Je n'ai plus rien à te donner  
_

Je ne peux plus faire semblant ...Je ne peux plus jouer ... Je ne peux plus donner sans recevoir

_Tout s'arrête un jour  
On s'endort sous la pluie  
On s'en va pour toujours  
On est déjà partis.  
_

La porte c'est refermée ... Je ne reviendrais pas ... la pluie de novembre m'envahis ... Sa froideur me lave ... Je ne serais plus là au matin ... Je pars ... Je suis déjà parti ...

Adieu Dragon


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout pour un seul homme...**

Quand le doute s'installe... Il y en a toujours un qui se pose des questions...

_Mine de rien tu te balades  
Sur mon cœur de cassonade  
C'est pas une partie d'rigolade  
Tant pis pour moi je m'évade_

_Ton cinéma ad libitum  
De Barbe-Bleue ou d'oncle Tom  
Une carapace, un cœur de pomme  
T'as tout pour un seul homme_

Souvent je me sens perdu ... Comme si j'aimais à sens unique ... Je ne sais jamais que penser ... Je ne sais que faire ... D'un côté Tyran ... D'un côté malheureux esclaves de tes sentiments ... Toi qui sait être si chaleureux ...Tu sembles avoir ériger une mur pour que l'on atteigne pas ton coeur si tendre

_  
_  
_Est-ce que tu aimes, est-ce que tu joues ?  
Où vas-tu ? Je te sens tabou.  
Qui es-tu devant moi farouche,  
Et sûr de toi tu fais mouche  
Même quand c'est du charabia  
J'aimerais tant que tu me donnes  
Le sésame que tu ne donnes à personne  
Mais t'es toujours trop mais toujours comme  
Si t'avais tout pour un seul homme_

J'ai si souvent l'impression que même si ton coeur est avec moi ... Ton esprit est ailleur ... jene sais pas si tu m'aimes ou si tu me désires seulement ... Donnes moi la clé pour que j'ouvre notre paradis ...

_  
_  
_Quand tu causes t'es toujours drôle  
Et pourquoi tu self-contrôles  
Tu pourrais me laisser un rôle  
Au creux de ton épaule_

Je te vois au bout d'une impasse  
Je plonge en douce mais toi tu passes  
J'arrives à toi mais c'est la tasse  
Déjà tu te casses  


Pourquoi me fuis tu? ... Pourquoi cherches tu à nier notre relation ... pourquoi ces sarcasmes et cette ironie? ... Autant de blessure dans mon coeur ...Tu refuses ma tendresse ... Tu me fuis ...

_Est-ce que tu aimes, est-ce que tu joues ?  
Où vas-tu ? Je te sens tabou.  
Qui es-tu devant moi farouche,  
Et sûr de toi tu fais mouche  
Même quand c'est du charabia  
J'aimerais tant que tu me donnes  
Le sésame que tu ne donnes à personne  
Mais t'es toujours trop mais toujours comme  
Si t'avais tout pour un seul homme_

Est-ce que tu m'aimes, est-ce que tu joues ?  
Où vas-tu ? Je te sens tabou.  
Qui es-tu devant moi farouche,  
Et sûr de toi tu fais mouche  
Même quand c'est du charabia  
J'aimerais tant que tu me donnes  
Le mot doux que tu ne donnes à personne  
Mais t'es toujours trop mais toujours comme  
Si t'avais tout pour un seul homme

Tu ne me dis jamais ce que j'aimerais tant entendre de ta bouche ... Donnes moi la recette ... Ouvres moi la porte ... Acceptes mon amour ... Dis moi ... Oui dis moi ... Même une seule fois ... Drago je t'aime ... Et nou pourronscréer notre eden ... Notre petit havre de paix ..._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Plus que tout au monde ...**

Bon ceci est dirons nou un peu plus osé n'est ce pas, donc homophobe ... prude ... cardiaque ... mmmm il vaut mieux changer de fic

Et merci adorable Zelda pour la review ( si un jour une chanson te viens en tête héhéhéhé ptit mail)

J'avoue, j'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai écrit

le couple hé bien toujours mon couple fétiche

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Plus que tout au monde  
J'aime te l'entendre dire  
Et pour rien au monde  
Je ne laisserai un autre te dire  
Que tu comptes plus que tout_

Je sais que me possessivité ... ma jalousie te sont parfois pesantes ... mais tu es mon tout ... mon ying... ma moitié d'orange _  
_  
_Des confidences  
Dans le creux de l'oreille  
Murmures de promesses  
Dans nos sommeils pourpres et vermeils  
Dans l'allégresse des nuits où je t'inverse  
Et m'immisce dans tes délices  
Au dix-septième ciel  
Dis-moi encore que je compte_

_Plus que tout au monde  
J'aime te l'entendre dire  
Et pour rien au monde  
Je ne laisserai un autre te dire  
Que tu comptes plus que tout  
_Tu exprimes si peux tes sentiments ... tu ne me dis je t'aime que dans la tièdeur de notre chambre ... quand mes s'égarent sur ton corps... Quand ma bouche te mets au supplice ... quand tu es la languissant ... frémissant ... Appel à la luxure ... et que tu t'abandonnes à moi ... chantant mon nom comme une liatnie ... fouettant mon désire_  
_  
_  
_  
_Quel délice!  
Tu débordes et tu glisses  
Montre-moi mes faiblesses  
Comme dans mes rêves pourpres et vermeils  
Ces sentiments sur le bout de tes lèvres  
Me rappellent qu'on est peu de chair  
Avec ta langue  
Montre que je tangue encore_

Quand mon corps se colle au tient ... quand tu te fais taquin ... quand de victime ... tu deviens tendre boureau ... quand c'est moi qui m'offre ... supplie ... m'abandonne ... a ta passion ... a tes désirs ... à tes doigts carressants ... a tes lèvres conquérantes ...

Quand j'en oublie le temps ... Quand j'en oublie le lieu ... Quand j'en oublie mon nom ... Quand tu t'empales ... Arrachant cris et gémissement ... Quand la jouissance nous ceuille ... me maculant de ton nectare ... que mon corps retombe sur ton corp ... lourd ... assouvi ... Repus...

Je t'aime mon amour et ne puis que te le répéter à l'infini ... je t'aime mon dragon ...alors n'oublie pas ... Quand je vois les étoile ... Quand plus rien n'a d'importance ... Quand un dragon et un lion fusionnent ...N'oublie pas ce refrain ...

_Plus que tout au monde  
J'aime te l'entendre dire  
Et pour rien au monde  
Je ne laisserai un autre te dire  
Que tu comptes plus que tout_


	5. Chapter 5

**J'aurais voulu ...**

Pour ma revieweuse préférée ...

_J'aurais voulu te dire des mots nouveaux  
J'aurais voulu t'écrire des lettres à fleur de peau  
J'aurais voulu changer le jour la nuit  
J'auris voulu t'offrir le beau temps et la pluie  
J'aurais voulu sauver ta vie des milliers de fois  
J'aurais voulu combattre les dragons d'autrefois_

Je voulais faire tellement de chose, être le romantisme incarné, faire de ta vie un chemin tapissé de rose ... Quand porfois les larmes venaient ... Quand je regrettais ... Tu ma disais que moi, je faisais mieux que ça ...

Et

_J'ai fait mieux que ça  
J'ai fait mieux que ça  
_  
_J'aurais voulu la belle au bois dormant  
J'aurais voulu être le prince au destrier d'argent  
J'aurais voulu construire un pont de la terre au ciel  
Voler parmi les goélands et les hirondelles_

je voulais faire ce que nul n'avait fait, je voulais allez plus loin que l'horizon ... dépasser les étoiles ... faire de notre vie un rêve éveiller ... Un véritable conte de fée

Et

_  
J'ai fait mieux que ça  
J'ai fait mieux que ça  
_  
_J'aurais voulu partir sur un vaisseau  
Fendre les coucher du soleil au fil des eaux  
J'aurais voulu mettre à tes pieds des bijoux des palais  
La venus de Milo l'Angélus de Millet  
_

T'offrir ce que nul ne t'avais offert ... te couvrir de merveilles ... exaucer tes voeux les plus fous...

Effacer ce passé pesant ... Cette enfance gaché ...

Je voulais faire de toi un roi ... mon roi ...

Et aujourd'hui ...

_J'ai fait mieux que ça  
_

_Un enfant de toi._

_  
_Et je te regarde ... Là endormis ... appaisé ... sur ton torse ... notre lumière ... notre étoile ... notre avenir ...Repose

Je t'aime Harry ... Je t'aime James


	6. Chapter 6

L'Ennemi dans la glace

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Il a vidée sa bouteille, il est affalé, loque humaine, plus rien de vraiment vivant, mais pas tout à fait mort.

_il y a dans ma maison quelqu'un dont j'me méfie  
qui me défie  
qui s'assied à ma place, qui m'ressemble comme un frère  
qui respire mon air  
_

Il voudrait le chasser, oublier, ne plus le voir, ne plus l'entendre ...

_  
l'ennemi dans la glace  
dont le regard me glace  
il sourit mais j'le connais bien  
l'ennemi dans la glace  
dont le regard me glace  
il n'me veut pas du bien_

Il en peut plus, qui est cet étranger, ce monstre, cette caricature, cet être qui le détruit à petit feu__

il y a chez moi un hôte indésirable  
insaisissable  
qui vit sous mon toit, qui dort dans mon lit  
qui jamais n'm'oublie  


Une nuit, une seule, sans ses réveils saumatres, trempé de cette sueur moite et puante d'après cauchemard

_  
l'ennemi dans la glace  
dont le regard me glace  
il sourit mais j'le connais bien  
l'ennemi dans la glace  
dont le regard me glace  
il m'laissera pas en paix_

Il lui parle, il l'entend, il voudrait lui hurler" vas-t-en ... dégages... rends moi ma liberté"__

dehors je croise des étrangers  
des ombres qui marchent dans le noir  
ce n'est pas d'eux que vient le danger  
mais je reconnais chaque soir  
mon pire ennemi dans ce miroir

Il n'a pas peure de sortir au non, il a peure de rentrer, il a peure de le croiser, de l'entendre, de le voir, il ne le supporte plus.__

je m'souviens de l'homme que j'étais, mais un traître  
l'a fait disparaître  
et moi, qui suis-je? chasseur ou chassé  
qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Est il encore humain? il ne le sait pas ... Il est la dans le désert de sa vie ... Il erre sur cette plage de solitude ... Il est devenu une ombre ... L'ombre de ce qu'il était ... Ronger par la vengeance ... dévaster par la haine ... Seul ... Si seul ... il les a tous fait fuire ... Ne rêvant que de tuer l'assassin ...

Il a tué l'ennemi ... il l'a détruit a petit feu l'écartelant ... le broyant ... le faisant hurler comme un damné ... Il l'a vengé ... Vengé son dragon qu'il aimait ...

Mais il y a laissé une part de lui ..._  
_


End file.
